Odd One Out: A Tokyo Ghoul Fanfiction
by Cat eyes and a smile
Summary: [This is an OC fan fiction, taking place within the universe of Tokyo Ghoul. This Story will NOT include any of the original cast] Following a close encounter with a ghoul, Furuya Chiyu is thrusted into a life of stagnancy. She knows better than to dismiss all Ghouls as evil. However with her world falling closer to the ghoul's world, the stagnancy is about to break, Forever.
1. Chapter 1: Chiyu - Smile

_«October Eight 2012»_

I'm on the ground. My eyes attempt to focus on the figure towering over me. My face is pressed into the asphalt. Red coated the usually black, rough ground. My vision dims as I watch more red start to leak out of my stomach. The blade leaves my torso. It's glossy white. Tears start to fill my eyes as I watch the blade coil itself around my assailant's arm. My breathing starts to slow. He takes out a long pinkish rope. My body struggles on it's own, moving back from the action, but only causing more of the rope to leave my belly. Tears blur my vision as I watch him bite a chunk out of it.

**I DON'T WANT TO DIE**

I don't even feel it anymore, my chest heaves for another breath. I hear my heart's beat slowly diminish in my ears. I count them in my head. One… two… three… Everyone only has a certain amount of heart beats, and I listen to mine slowly fade.

**PLEASE LET ME LIVE**

I think back to that glossy white. It really was beautiful. The way it sparkled like shined ivory couldn't be matched. I couldn't believe how much damage it could do. The alabaster length wasn't even stained with red, my red.

**Someone… Save me **

A flash of blue fills my vision as I watch his head roll off his shoulders. There's a ringing in my ears. A red form crouches over me. They say things. They stammer as they pick me up. I see the glowing blue slowly roll off her back. It was just as beautiful as the glossy shine. I look up to my savior's face. It's black, distorted; It's a mask. I look at them more. Red hangs loosely on their body.

**I knew it… Not all of you**

They start to move me, picking me up. My heart beat starts to fill my ears, blocking out their worried speech. They take their mask off and run into the street. The light is almost blinding as I'm carried. Tears form in their eyes. Her skin is so pale.

**Not all of you are monsters**

* * *

><p><em>«105/2014 *Present Day*»_

"As there have been an increase in ghoul related incidents in the Toshima area, citizens in the area are again urged to tell a CCG official of any suspicious behavior," My alarm clock blared. I raise my arm and make several swiping motions to make it stop. The result? The plastic makes a blunt THUNK as it hits the ground. The voice ceases and I slowly rise from my bed. I wince as I feel a discomfort in my stomach again. I pull up my shirt. White scattered lines cover my once smooth skin. I sigh, poking at the flesh. Still sensitive after a few years. I wonder if the scars will heal, of if people will think about making some advance to cover it up. That way people who were attacked by ghouls, people like me, could live a more normal life. I make a sour look as I get to my feet. I pick up the old plastic clock and place it on my side table.

I put on my uniform and pack my bag. I look to a porcelain like handle I have laying on my desk. I fit it into my bag and take the medication I was supposed to take ten to fifteen minutes ago. I'm pretty lazy with that stuff. I want to resent _them _for what they did, redirecting the course of my life forever. My life will be on a strict regimen of pills and limited physical activity. Then again, I can't completely blame them though. Red and black. My brother said they were the Hollow, a ghoul who had taken the sixteenth ward and made it their territory. That's the culprit. That's the ghoul that saved me. Not all of them can be bad, if one of them let me go. Or I'm looking too deep into it. I owe my life to that ghoul though, whoever it is.

I check the shoe rack in the corner of the doorway. His shoes are gone. I give a another sigh of frustration. I've been told I sigh a lot. _He _tells me I sigh a lot. I roll my eyes at the thought of my stupid brother. We live alone together. We have since dad kicked him out of the house when mom died in my birth. He does his best to provide for me, but sometimes I just think he want's to stay away from me. I read into things way too much I guess. I realize I'm crying. I sigh _again_ at the realization. I walk to the bathroom mirror and start to wash myself up. "Going to be happy today!" I try to rile myself up, "Like I am every day!" I look into a mirror and give an over exaggerated smile. I chuckle at the silly face I make and stop halfway through. I watch my face fall on a natural look. A sweet smile. _This_ is what I want. I wipe my face and try to hold on to that childish feeling. I place my hand on the handle. Time to put on a show.

I Open the door and hit something. There's a low groan on the other side of the door. My half-smile slowly morphs into a smirk. Knowing exactly who it is, I slowly push the door open, letting the girl drowsily sitting against my door fall onto her side. "Good Mornin' Junin~"

"Just let me sleep... No point in going to school," She manages to slur, slowly getting to her feet. Her short cropped, light dyed hair hangs messily on her head. Her onyx eyes look at me with the piercing power of a rubber dowel. With how much she raves about sleep, I'm surprised she doesn't have many bags under her eyes.

"I don't know, to get an education?" I scold, "And my brother will get on my ass if I don't." I lend a hand, waiting for her to take it. She looks left to right for a small bit before sighing and taking it.

"You know the only reason I go to school is cause of you, right?" She says. When she stands, she brushes off her slacks and fixes up her wrinkled blazer. The male uniform. I chuckle to myself. She's always been a bit quirky. In any case, I'd be honored to be her reason. I suppress a laugh and gesture that we need to walk to school.

* * *

><p><strong>"Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings - always darker, emptier and simpler." - Friedrich Nietzsche<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Junin - Meat

_«October Eight 2012»_

I ran out as fast as I could from the white coats. My head is swimming. My stomach turned at the thought of the unspoken sin I had committed. We were never meant to do that. Never meant to care for _them_.

**They are the MEAT, We are the hunters**

I charged my way through the crowds, drawing the attention of several passersby. I didn't care, I was usually drenched in blood. The only difference was that my mask wasn't securely tied onto my face. I scampered into the closest alley way and affixed my mask. I reached into my jacket to pull out the short, stout handle of the quinque.

**They are the real animals**

I felt sick holding it in my hands. Using _someone_ to kill that ghoul. Sure, I take them as trophies, but I never intended on using one. I looked at the handle in my hands. A soul… An actual fucking soul I used to kill that one. Killing never was a problem for me, but that's when the blame's all on me.

**They are the monsters**

I tucked the handle into my red hoodie pocket and booked it towards my apartment. The neighbors won't mind me. They aren't your average neighbors. I slammed my door as I enter the shoddy suite. I tore off my clothes and threw them into the wash. I fell back on my bed, taking off the black scream mask and throwing it across the room. I curled into a ball. A murder never hit me this hard. I've killed so much before. Why now was I breaking?

**She's Different**

I'm pretty sure I cried for a solid hour. I questioned myself that night, who I was, _what_ I was. I didn't realize that she was the reason. I didn't realize what she is. She's loyal. She's been a friend since middle school, and she's been helping me out since then. Curbing my temper… Making me human… I don't need protecting, but she has been doing just that. She's… She's...

**She's mine**

* * *

><p><em>«Present Day»<em>

"I haven't seen your brother recently," I say picking at my food. Haven't taken a bite though. I think we all know the feeling when you just can't handle shit, and eating this grocery prepped garbage is some of that shit I can't handle. Especially this late in the school day. Fish… Fish is the enemy.

"Yeah, He's been busy a lot lately," My chipper companion says, not looking as chipper now that she opened her lunch box. She sighs, drawing a smirk from me. She picks at her food with the same enthusiasm I did mine.

"Left Overs?" I inquire. She nods weakly. I chuckle at this. I guess you could say misery loves company, know what I mean? I look at my lunch box before asking, "How old?"

"At least a week. It looks like my cooking, and I haven't cooked in a while." The puts a piece of soggy katsu into her mouth. She makes a sour face. Being the incredibly generous person that I am, and knowing that my food is going to waste anyway, I slide the lunch box across the table. It bumps into her bento, knocking it off the table. She makes a scene of trying to keep it up, bouncing it up by patting the bottom. She just barely catches it by its edge. I clap my hands and pray silently to any god out there in thanks for the perfect phenomenon that just happened.

"You're welcome," I sneer. "It may be store bought, but I think you'll find it better than the possibly moldy pork." I pull a leather pouch from my bag and loosen the draw string. I pop a piece of jerky in my mouth and smirk. She frowns in me indulging in my snack. She would react worse if she knew what it was… Wow, where did that come from?

"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating junk food," She teases, reaching for the pouch. My eyes widen as I tighten the string in response. She _cannot_ eat it. I won't allow it. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I stare at the hand she used to reach and feel my mouth salivate. Shit. I was a dumbass to eat it in public. I close my eyes, biting my lip. I try as hard as I can to hold myself back. She doesn't seem to notice the change in behavior. "Even fatter if you're stingy."

"Do you want my lunch or not?" I snap. She gets quiet. I ball my hand into a fist, desperately trying to curb my hunger in the most nonchalant way possible. "Sorry. I… I take my meat very seriously. That and the whole fat thing, and-"

"It's fine." This isn't good… I hear the damage in her voice. I open my eyes to look at her. She has that fake smile she uses on the teachers, to her brother, but rarely to me. Shit... I messed up.

"No, it's not. You're important to me. Now eat up. You won't be able to do anything next period if you don't eat up." She blinks in surprise and nods, starting to eat. Her eyes widen at the first bite.

"Whoa, it's really good!" She really starts to dig in. I sort of envy her, being able to eat like that in public. "How could you never eat this?" I smile as her cheer has returned to her face. You'd like her smile. I give her that sideways glance that means 'It's not my thing'. She shrugs in response. I'm glad she likes it though. I wouldn't know how it tastes, but the fact that she's smiling and chewing with glee is enough.

I look at my watch, we only had a few minutes before we needed to clean up. I watch her demolish the food so I don't worry about her. She doesn't eat much, but she never misses lunch. We have our same old banter you can copy and paste from a teen sitcom. Honestly though, with how mundane our topics, I think I've gotten used to it. The kid's creative and just talks and talks so it's never really that dull. I'm pretty sure you know that one guy who you just listen to rant on and on because what they say is actually interesting. And sure, some people might look at you to like you're crazy, you don't care. They're that guy,

The best part is she's not close minded, like the majority of the world. It really is a treat to talk to her. She brightens my day, and I'm glad she's _mine_. "So, your brother hasn't come back yet?"

She shakes her head, food and time having remedied the situation. "He has a lot of work stacked for him." I watch her eyes droop and frown. I sigh. The gall. To freaking throw her into worry every day. I can't help but feel sorry. I stand up and walk behind her. I hug her from behind.

"It's alright… I guess that's just what comes with the job, being a ghoul investigator and all."

* * *

><p>"<strong>If a woman possesses manly virtues one should run away from her; and if she does not possess them she runs away from herself.." - Friedrich Nietzsche<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Jinro - Jumper

_«October Eight 2012»_

"That takes care of that," I say, restoring my Quinque back into it's rugged case. "Done for the day right sir?" I look to my superior, who pats me on my head, as if I were a kid. I hate it when he does that. We defend the world from the things that go bump in the night. The least he could do is treat me with some respect.

"Sorry, we got to deal with it's brother," My superior crouches in front of the body. He examines the black bikaku. It has almost a purple sheen to it. He shifts the small body of the child, of the little girl.

**Ghoul… It's an animal… Feral**

"But… I can't help but feel sorry for them. You know? We call them animals… But even animals deserve some rights," I rub the back of my neck. He looks to me as if we don't have time for this. He sighs and pats me on the shoulder, as if I have much to learn.

**But even still...**

"Like you said, they are animals. The difference is that they have so few from us. They talk like us, walk like us, they can even act like us. We're nearly identical. However," He pauses, looking at me straight in the eyes. The stare gives me chills. He gives the kind of eyes that someone gives when they have they are about to kill someone. The kind _they _give us. "They are not us."

**It's not fair through**

He halts his speech as his cell phone, His eyes widen. My superior has never looked shaken before, even in the toughest situations. And yet, he looks to me with worried eyes. "I'm going to need you to hold." He looks to me, lowering his phone, "They found Marble Rook… Your sister is in critical condition."

**What? How Could This Happen**

"S-sir… may I be excused." I feel myself tremble. He looks to me and nods. expecting the worst, I rush out towards the ward 16 base of operations.

**They are not us**

* * *

><p><em>«Present Day»<em>

"You're overdoing it," He says blowing out a puff of cigar smoke into my face. I cough, waving the smoke away. We stop in front of a stairway down to the Ramen shop. We've been searching for this place for a long while. The entire time with him smoking that same cigar and lecturing to me about my faults. I'm not a rank three anymore, and I would have hoped he understand that.

"How so sir?" I say. My eyes water in response to the smog he exhales. Unfortunately, he doesn't understand. It's a battle between us and them and all he can do is battle _me_ about what mistakes I've done.

"You're blunt. You follow where your words take you," He takes a deep inhale. "That's wrong. It's like letting a horse lead the carriage."

"Well, how may I fix that sir?" I say, gritting my teeth. We are supposed to learn from each other, but all he has been doing is lecturing me and telling me my wrongs.

"Sadly, we can't just have close your mouth for the rest of your time here..." My hands ball into fists, but I hold myself back. He talks so nonchalantly about why I'm so useless. I don't want to be useless. We're the offense against _them_, and I'd prefer if I get treated better than a civilian. "You remember what the recruits would call you in the Academy?"

"Jumper," I say.

"Do you remember why that is?"

"Because I'd always jump the gun," I say begrudgingly.

"Exactly! No one can do a job out of passion alone!" He says. "Your art comes from the heart. Your tact comes from Here" he points at my head. I roll my eyes.

"Sir, with all due respect, would you mind if we were to continue with the case?" I say, slightly aggravated. He frowns in response. "We are looking for the Bake-Hebi, aren't we?" Another killer… I never expected them to hide in a business so open to humans. I think back to what he had said to me two years ago. They are almost like us. _Almost_... He nods as we start walking down the stairs to the ramen shop under the apartment complex. He extinguishes the cigar, and crushes it under foot.

Paper lanterns hang loosely on twine above the cash register. The floorboards creak under my feet as I look around at the moderately empty shop. The Waitress sits on a stool, leafing through a magazine. It's an empty house... My stomach turns at a certain possibility. The possibility that any business she may have had was eaten. I take a seat in front of the bar-esque counter. The shapely young lady comes in from the stool, tucking the magazine into her apron and giving an inviting smile. "Hello and welcome to Hinagiku Paradise." She takes out a notepad. She eyes the cases. "If you are ghoul investigators, just show your I.D and you can get twenty percent off."

Before I have the chance to speak, my superior cuts in, a hand raised in greeting. "Not at all! We're just some traveling salesmen looking for a bite." He gives a friendly smile. However, with his stocky build, close shaven head and large hulking muscles, it's hard not to look intimidating. I don't know what he's even doing though. I give him a questioning look as he places his case on the floor. He grabs my shoulder and squishes me up to him, "You see, my nephew and I have been selling vacuum cleaners and we haven't been eating anything but onigiri and dried shabu shabu." That's when I get the picture.

"Uncle! Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" I whine, squirming under his force. The hug feels like a two steam rollers slamming into me, but luckily, we are able to amuse her. The girl giggles to herself. We have this situation on lock. "Ugh… M-ma'am? Would you mind giving us combo number four and six?" I give a strained smile as my superior's grip get's tighter.

"Certainly! I'll be back in a short while," She leaves into the back. The place must be solo run. My superior releases me and sits at a seat. I'm pretty sure both my shoulders are bruised from the ploy. I sit next to him and face him.

"Sir, is there a reason we always use that alias?"

"For several actually," He starts. "For one, you are the youngest I've worked with, so you are the only one I could successfully do it with." I roll my eyes. He reaches into his pocket for another cigar. I take it from between his fingers. It's a non smoking zone. He gives me a death glare as I pocket it. I Shake my head as if talking to a dog begging. I welcome the brief power shift.

"Eat up~" She says smiling. She places two bowls in front of us. Beef ramen and Shrimp Udon. I nod my head in thanks and take some chopsticks. My superior puts a hand over mine before I'm able to dig in.

"Also the fact that I consider you my son." I stiffen. I'm shocked to hear so. So shocked in fact I don't even notice him reach for his case. He grabs it and allows it to unfold into a thick, short war axe. The waitress' eyes shift into kagune as long tendrils erupt from her back. I grab my quinque and let it unfold into a jet black broadsword. She swings at me, throwing me back into the tables. I grunt in pain, slowly bringing myself to y feet. I mdeflect a tendril with the flat of the blade and cut it off. I barrel towards her, cutting the tendrils as I advance. My Superior slashes into the air, launching spines of kagune. An unconventional use of an ukaku quinque, but it manages to force it's way through her stomach and arm. She gives a growl as she dodges the blue spikes. She retreats into the kitchen. Before we pursue, I look to my Superior.

"Sir… how could you tell?" He gives me a questioning look. "That she was a ghoul."

"The ramen," He responds. His face stern and body ready to spring into action. "It fizzed wrong…"

"It… Fizzed…Wrong…" I stare at him confused. What the hell could he even be talking about. We're a team. We should exchange this information.

"Let's go!" He says, sprinting into the kitchen. I force the idea out of my head. All that matters is that it's us against them, and we're on higher ground.

I narrowly dodge a pan to the face. She balls her rinkaku around her, using one tendril to throw pans and cutlery at us. I dash towards her, batting her against a wall with the flat side of the blade. She is knocked into the wall as I try to slash through the tendrils. I cut faster and faster, pushing my body as I get past the rinkaku barrier. As the barrier fails, I start to cut into her.

Her body resists at first, but as my blade continues to slash, long deep wounds start to cover her chest and stomach. I keep slashing. Blood starts to spray from her muscle as they split and barely maintain their form under my the edge of the quinque. She gasps and screams, trying to catch her breath from ruptured lungs. Her organs start to slowly leave their casing of tissue and bone as I slash at her legs, cutting them off. She spills onto the ground. I give her thirty seconds to regenerate. She looks up at me with pleading eyes. The same eyes Chiyu must have given to the monster that attacked her. As her shredded flesh starts to regain it's form, I begin again. This time she has the capacity to beg. To scream. To howl like the beast she is.

"JUMPER! Stop!" I freeze mid slice, I look up to him. He is glaring at me. He walks up to the woman. She's crying now, weakly raising a hand for help. He sighs. "It's okay… it's over now…" He says to the girl. He then swings his axe, lodging several needles into her skull. Her eyes widen. Her throat lets out a monstrous wail. Her body starts to convulse as her speech becomes a jumble of random phrases. He ended her. Her body stiffens, then goes limp.

Lucky for us, blood is easier to clean off of kitchen tile.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."<strong> **- ****Friedrich Nietzsche**


End file.
